1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety device for use in conjunction with a conventional three-point harness or shoulder belt now utilized in most vehicles, such as automobiles and the like.
2. Background Art
There is widespread use of, and requirement of use of, conventional three-point harnesses or shoulder belts in most vehicles such as automobiles and the like. Such harnesses or shoulder belts are conventionally attached to vertically-spaced first and second mounting points on the vehicle's framework, such as a reinforced post and the like. The opposed terminal belt ends are attached to these mounting points and a fastener is provided upon the intermediate run of belt such that the belt may be drawn across one's shoulder and chest and affixed on the other side of the seat to a third vehicle mounting point. In addition, some mechanism to allow the belt to be gradually played out and frictionally withdrawn to provide a comfortable yet snug belt fit upon the user in a seated position upon the vehicle seat while additionally providing for fixed restraint during an emergency, such as a vehicle accident. The general intention of such belts is to prevent the vehicle's occupants from being thrown forward during a frontal vehicle crash. Such belts have met with remarkable success for such purpose.
There are, however, a number of accident types which, instead of subjecting the driver or passengers to a forward motion, subject them to motion that includes at least rearward force such that the vehicle's occupants, particularly those sitting in the front seats, are thrown rearward and injured as a result thereof. Strongly reinforced vehicle front seat backs in most cases could prevent the rearward motion of the front seat occupants, but such added restructure is costly and involved and may interfere with the operation of the seat backs which afford access to the rear seats to provide desirable tilting movement thereto. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide some means by which passengers and vehicle drivers are prevented from being physically thrown rearward during such accidents.
While there are some devices that provide back support or restraint to vehicle occupants or operators, especially bicycles and motorcycles and the like, none of these devices is especially adapted to or particularly useful with the standard three-point shoulder belt or harness provided in modern vehicles. Examples of such prior art devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 482,271, U.S. Pat. No. 558,019, U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,031, U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,180, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,166. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,048, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,468, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,941, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,404, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,965, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,229.